Jeff Fischer
Jeffrey Todd Fischer (born 1985) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *American Dad! (2005-2017) - Jeff Fischer *Disney Doc McStuffins (2012-2015) - Lenny *Jackie Chan Adventures (2002-2005) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (2003) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2012-2014) - Parsel (ep95), Petro, Trainer (ep117) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - Additional Voices *Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Turok: Son of Stone (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Antz (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Dinosaur (2000) - Additional Voices *Happy Feet (2006) - Additional Voices *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) - Security System Voice *Secret of the Wings (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Smallfoot (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) - Additional Voices *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) - ADR Loop Group *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) - Additional Voices *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) - ADR Loop Group *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - ADR Loop Group *UglyDolls (2019) - Additional Voices *White Fang (2018) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol (2011) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow (2013) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Whisper of the Heart (2006) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *12 Rounds (2009) - Additional Voices *Ask the Dust (2006) - ADR Loop Group *At Middleton (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Breach (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Chronicle (2012) - Thug#3 *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - Human Loop Group *Dead Silence (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Election (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Hop (2011) - ADR Loop Group *It: Chapter Two (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Jennifer's Body (2009) - Additional Voices *Jumper (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (2015) - Additional Voices *Memento (2000) - ADR Loop Group *Midnight Special (2016) - ADR Loop Group *My All American (2015) - Additional Voices *Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Now You See Me 2 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Pride (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Punisher: War Zone (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Red Riding Hood (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Rendition (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Shazam! (2019) - Additional Voices *Stir of Echoes (1999) - ADR Loop Group *The Heat (2013) - Additional Voices *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 (2014) - ADR Loop Group *The Meg (2018) - Additional Voices *The Mist (2007) - ADR Loop Group *The Other Woman (2009) - Additional Voices *The Prize Winner of Defiance, Ohio (2005) - ADR Loop Group *The Wolverine (2013) - ADR Loop Group *What to Expect When You're Expecting (2012) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Movies' *Disney Lady and the Tramp (2019) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Multiplayer Voices *Call of Duty: WWII (2017) - Additional Voices *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *Pimp My Ride (2006) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Underground (2003) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Underground 2 (2004) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Eight *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Yuj *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Yuj Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (72) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2019. Category:American Voice Actors